Fearless
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: What would have happened if Magnus hadn't stopped Alec from confessing about their relationship under the influence of the fearless rune! This is my version of it. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

_I was always wondering what would happen if Magnus hadn't stopped Alec in this scene. So I decided to write it myself. Hope I didn't screw up too bad._

_The first part is a snippet from the actuall book._

"Try it on me," Alec said unexpectedly. "I could do with some fearlessness." He slid his jacket off,

tossed it over the piano stool, and crossed the room to stand in front of Jace. "Here. Mark my arm."

Jace glanced over at Clary. "Unless you think you should do it?"

She shook her head. "No. You're probably better at actually applying Marks than I am."

Jace shrugged. "Roll up your sleeve, Alec."

Obediently, Alec rolled his sleeve up. There was already a permanent Mark on his upper arm, an

elegant scroll of lines meant to give him perfect balance. They all leaned forward, even Magnus, as

Jace carefully traced the outlines of the Fearless rune on Alec's arm, just below the existing Mark.

Alec winced as the stele traced its burning path across his skin. When Jace was done, he slid his stele

back into his pocket and stood a moment admiring his handiwork. "Well, it _looks _nice at least," he

announced. "Whether it works or not…"

Alec touched the new Mark with his fingertips, then glanced up to find everyone else in the room

staring at him.

"So?" Clary said.

"So what?" Alec rolled his sleeve down, covering the Mark.

"So, how do you feel? Any different?"

Alec looked considering. "Not really."

Jace threw his hands up. "So it doesn't work."

"Not necessarily," Luke said. "There might simply be nothing going on that might activate it.

Perhaps there isn't anything here that Alec is afraid of."

Magnus glanced at Alec and raised his eyebrows. "Boo," he said.

Jace was grinning. "Come on, surely you've got a phobia or two. What scares you?"

Alec thought for a moment. "Spiders," he said.

Clary turned to Luke. "Have you got a spider anywhere?"

Luke looked exasperated. "Why would I have a _spider_? Do I look like someone who would collect

them?"

"No offense," Jace said, "but you kind of do."

"You know"—Alec's tone was sour—"maybe this was a stupid experiment."

"What about the dark?" Clary suggested. "We could lock you in the basement."

"I'm a demon hunter," Alec said, with exaggerated patience. "Clearly, I am _not afraid of the dark_."

"Well, you might be."

"But I'm not."

Clary was spared replying by the buzz of the doorbell. She looked over at Luke, raising her

eyebrows. "Simon?"

"Couldn't be. It's daylight."

"Oh, right." She'd forgotten again. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No." He stood up with only a short grunt of pain. "I'm fine. It's probably someone wondering why

the bookstore's shut."

He crossed the room and threw the door open. His shoulders went stiff with surprise; Clary heard

the bark of a familiar, stridently angry female voice, and a moment later Isabelle and Maryse

Lightwood pushed past Luke and strode into the room, followed by the gray, menacing figure of the

Inquisitor. Behind them was a tall and burly man, dark-haired and olive-skinned, with a thick black

beard. Though it had been taken many years ago, Clary recognized him from the old photo Hodge had

showed her: This was Robert Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's father.

City of Ashes, chapter 14-Fearless

Alec POV

I looked at my sister, mother, father and then Magnus. And by looking at their faces I made my decision. Magnus deserves better than this. Then what I was doing to him. He deserves to be known about.

I took a step forward. Standing between my parents and everyone else.

I could see that my mother was surprised to see me here. She looked like she was seeing a ghost. "Alec, what on _earth _are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that—"

"Mother." I interrupted her firmly. Determined to get this over with. Somewhere in the back off my mind knowing that this new confidence won't last long. "Father. There's something I have to tell you." I smiled at them. "I'm seeing someone."

I could see my father looking at me with some exasperation. "Alec," he said. "This is hardly the

time."

"Yes, it is. This is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone." Words seemed to be pouring

out of my mouth in a torrent, while my parents looked on in confusion. I could feel everyone else's gaze on me too but I didn't falter. "I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a warlock."

There was a minute of silence. My parent looked at me first in shock and then-In my father's case-disgust.

My mother was the first one to find her voice. "A Downworlder?!" She looked at me practically begging to say it was just a lie. "You are seeing a Downworlder?"

"Yes I am." I said calmly focusing more on my mother now.

"Who is she?" She asked me looking at me with disappointment clear in her eyes.

"He is not a she." I said without a moment's hesitation. Knowing that I should be afraid to say it but not being able to feel any fear.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. I knew that my siblings and Magnus were only surprised of the fact that I said it while my parents were in such state of shock that they couldn't even speak.

"You are seeing a Downworlder of your own genre?" Asked someone from behind my parents.

"Yes I am." I answered focusing on the Inquisitor.

She looked disgusted in me. She looked at me like one would at the bug they accidentally squished with a shoe. It hurt to be looked at like that but I didn't waiver or look away.

That was when my father took a few steps towards me. His eyes were dark with anger, disgust and shame. I had the feeling everyone were holding their breaths.

"You are not my son." He hissed and lifted his arm to slap me.

I knew what was coming. I could see it in his eyes. I could see that he won't stop himself. But I didn't back away. I didn't even wince. I just stood there. Looking at him right in the eyes. With a steady heart beat. Not backing down.

Just before his hand was inches away from my face there was a loud snap.

My father stood there. Frozen in place. I looked around confused. But I knew that snap. My eyes rested on Magnus. He was walking towards me. Looking at me with sad but proud eyes. He stood beside me and I smiled up at him. He smiled at me in return. And just for a second everything was good. There was just me and him. No one else. Just like all the other times. But then he looked up front at my parents. Angry.

"What did you do to my husband?!" My mother asked him furious.

"What did I do?! Better question is what were you about to do?! " He said blue sparks beginning to dance at the tips of his fingers. I took one of his hands in my own trying to calm him down a little. I was angry too but turning my parents into frogs won't help. Even though I was seriously considering it at this point. But I knew it was my fault and not theirs. Magnus continued talking. "Were you really going to just stand there and watch him hit your son?! Your own flesh and blood ?!"

"He is not my son!" She said forcefully. "My son it normal. He is not…that." She pointed at me like that explains everything.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. Magnus noticed and squeezed my hand lightly.

"Mom?! " Izzy shouted from the other side of the room. I didn't turn around to see her. I knew my eyes showed how hurt I really was by all this and I didn't want her to know.

"And what does any of this have to do with you?" The Inquisitor asked Magnus. Her look said that she already knew and just needed a conformation.

"I am his boyfriend and it has everything to do with me." He said sternly.

She looked satisfied with the answer and a small smile appeared on her face when she looked from us to my mother.

Mother now looked exhausted. Like it was all too much for her. Maybe it was.

She looked at me after a few seconds of silence. "You should go. Go back to The Institute. Pack your stuff and go."

This took me by surprise. Is she kicking me out?! My own mother?!

"Where will I go?" I asked when I found my voice again. I could feel the fearless rune burning out.

Shit! Not now! I thought desperately.

"You will stay with me of course." Magnus whispered in my ear and I saw my mother wince but she didn't say anything else. She just took one step to the side so we can get to the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked him when he started dragging me around my-still frozen-father and towards the door.

"Yes I am." He said confidently.

I nodded and stopped for a second when we got to the door remembering that Izzy and Jace are still there. Izzy was looking at me with sad and concerned eyes and Jace was glaring daggers at mother and the Inquisitor. I could also see Clary and Luke. She looked… Concerned? For me? It didn't seem likely but she really did look concerned. And Luke was starting to look from confused to angry in the matter of seconds.

One last look at all of them and we were out of the door. Out of the house. And out of my old life.

The thought made me dizzy. I felt like passing out. I could see that Magnus saw it too because he winged me into his arms the second we were out and my legs started to wobble. I tried to protest but the darkness was coming fast.

The last thing I was aware off before I went under was a loud snap of fingers echoing through my head.

_It's not that bad is it ?I was thinking about making it a multiple chapters. Like what happens when the rune wears off and he is finally aware of what he has done?! What do you think? Too much?_

_Oh, and the snap at the ending was to un-freeze Alec's father. Just so you know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry. Am so so so sorry for making you wait this long. I didn't have time to do it with school and my other fanfic. But on the other hand I have the last scene of the last chapter already written soat least I know where I'm going with this. Anyway, here you go. Hope you like it._

As I slowly started to wake up I could feel the slight throbbing in my head. I groaned turning around before tensing up. Something was off.

This isn't my bed. I thought alarmed. This is too soft and comfortable to be my bed.

I cautiously opened my eyes and was met by bright colors. Definitely not my room. I thought closing my eyes again. The sudden burst of colors not doing any good for my headache.

After a few seconds I tried opening them again. This time slowly. As I looked around I noticed it wasn't as bright as I thought at first. The yellow comforter was the brightest thing actually. The comforter that I was covered with. I sat up confused.

Where am I? This all looks familiar. But from where? I couldn't think strait. Everything was fuzzy. What happened?

I had a feeling that I forgot something important. Something in the back of my mind trying to get out. But I couldn't concentrate on what it is. What did I forget?

Quiet footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. My hand went immediately to my weapons belt. But it wasn't there. My heartbeat quickened as I looked around franticly for something I can use to defend myself.

Before I had time to do more than just look the door creaked open. I looked up.

"Magnus?!" I whispered surprised.

He was standing in the doorway with a glass of water in his hands. Looking worn out. His hear was down and his clothes were definitely not his normal flamboyant attire. Concern was clearly visible on his makeup less-well almost-face.

What is this? What is happening? He would never be caught dead looking like that. I thought. That nagging feeling in the back of my mind getting worse.

As he saw me his concerned look was replaced by a relived one.

"Alec!" The relief was so clear in his voice that it made me worry as he hurried towards me. He sat on the bed and brought me into a tight embrace. I didn't fight it but hugged him back. Putting my head beneath his chin. Still confused as to what is going on. "Thank God you're awake." He kissed the top of my head. "You got me worried."

"W-What happened?" I asked timidly. The look he had a minute ago made me kind of scared of the answer.

He leaned out a little so he can look at my face. "You don't remember?" He looked worried again.

"No. I-" And then it hit me. The thing that I forgot. The important thing.

Jace. Magnus. Clary. The rune. Mother and father. I told them! About me! About Magnus! And The Inquisitor was there. They kicked me out… They…They kicked me out! I felt the tears burning in my eyes as that sank in. They kicked me out.

I numbly felt Magnus's arms encircle me again as all the fear that I wasn't able to feel before hit me all at once.

"It's ok darling." He said moving his hand up and down my back soothingly. "You can let go."

But I couldn't. Shadowhuntes don't cry. Even the ones who don't have a family anymore. I tried to fight back the tears but one still escaped. That is the first and the last one. I vowed as Magnus whispered soothing words not letting me go. I was grateful for the contact I needed so much. If he wasn't there I would have broken down. But he was there. And it was all that mattered at the moment.

It took some time for me to calm down. I didn't cry but small whimpers still escaped my lips. And I was shaking violently not being able to stop. But eventually it did stop. And we ended up laying on the bed. My head settled on his chest. My hands fisted into his shirt. Holding on for dear life.

I would have been uncomfortable laying in the same bed as him if I wasn't so broken at the moment. Not being able to do anything but to let him take the pain away with his gentle touch.

"How did I end up here?" I asked as I calmed down. Now knowing that I was in the Warlocks bedroom. Recognizing it from that first night. The night that we met.

"It was all too much for you so you passed out." He explained in a whisper. "I carried you here after that. It has been a day since then."

"I was out for a whole day?" I asked surprised. Already thinking that my parents must have gotten worried before stopping myself.

They don't care anymore. I remanded myself sadly. The pain started to build up gain but I pushed it away. Not now. I can't deal with it now.

Magnus tightened his hold on me. I didn't even notice that I started shaking again.

"Sorry." I mumbled into his shirt.

"For what?" He asked confusion clear in his voice.

"For making you worry."

He laughed at that. "It can't be helped. I always worry about you."

On his words I felt a worm feeling spread through me. Replacing the pain even for a little while.

I lifted my head up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a short close mouthed kiss. But it showed all my feelings for him at the moment. All the gratitude and appreciation.

At least I'm not completely alone. I thought feeling a little better.

As I started to retreat he leaned forward and caught my lips in his once again. I didn't object. His kisses were making me forget a little. Something I so needed at the moment.

We stayed like that until my stomach made a grumbling noise. Bringing forward the fact that I am hungry.

"Hungry darling?!" Magnus smiled at me. He sat up pulling me up also. "What would you like?"

I just shrugged not wanting anything in particular.

After a minute of thought he conjured me some pancakes and I ate them gratefully. Just then realizing how hungry I really am.

As I ate he didn't let go. I was practically sitting in his lap but I strangely didn't mind.

After I finished eating we ended up laying down again. In the same position as before.

"I went to the Institute to pack your stuff." He said after a minute.

I tensed. "Will you really let me stay here?"

"Of course I will." He said sounding shocked that I asked him that. "You are my boyfriend, aren't you?!"

"Well, yes but-"

"No buts darling. Besides. I am the reason why you're in this mess in the first place." He sounded sad now. I don't like hearing him like that.

"No, you're not." I objected. "I'm the one who told them."

There was silence again and I lifted my head so I can look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to feel obligated to let me stay here." I said honestly.

"I am not." He promised softly. "I want you here."

The warm feeling was back.

He kissed me for a moment before I laid my head back down again. A small smile on my face.

"Did you…" I started quietly. Fearing the answer. "See anyone while you were there?"

"Your sister." He said brushing his fingers through my hair. "She is very worried about you. She told me to say to you that she loves you."

The tears were back again. I will not cry. I will not cry. I am a Shadowhunter. I thought desperately. At least for now.

I didn't say anything. Pressing my lips tightly shut so I don't whimper again.

But Magnus understood and held me closer. Making me feel safe first time in my life. Making me safe in his embrace.

I fell asleep like that. Forgetting my worries. A least for now.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I will try and post the other one faster this time. I'm thinking about Alec having a mental breakdown but not sure yet. I guess you will have to wait and see. Just be patient._


	3. Chapter 3

_The next chapter is here! __ Hope you like it._

"Magnus?! " I called out into the silent hallway. No answer. "Are you here?!" Still no answer.

I guess he went out. I thought walking towards the kitchen. Even he can't stay in the house forever.

As I entered the kitchen I saw a note on the counter next to the fridge. I picked it up curiously.

DARLING GLAD TO KNOW YOU ARE UP AND WALKING AGAIN. SPENDING TWO DAYS IN BED SLEEPING-HOW EVER NICE IT CAN BE-IS SO OUT OFF CARACTER WITH YOU. I AM OUT WITH A CLIENT BUT WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSIBLE. MAKE YURSELF AT HOME AND CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.

PS. YOUR CLOTHES ARE IN ONE OFF MY DRESSERES. BUT I WON'T MIND IF YOU BOROW SOMETHING MINE. EXPECIALY IF IT'S SOMETHING TIGHT.

I smiled putting the note in my pocket.

I am definitely not wearing his clothes. I thought to myself.

But why would he go to a client. If he wanted to he could have just canceled and stayed here. I thought confused. But then it hit me.

He knows! He knows as well as I do that I can't hold up much longer. He is giving me some time to think alone. I have been making myself numb for the last two days and I knew that the reality of the situation will hit me soon. I can't push my feeling aside anymore. I need to let myself think. Let myself feel. Feel the hurt and the pain that my parents were able to give me with just a few words. The thought scared me.

My family was my everything. I devoted my life to making sure they are safe. And now I don't have a family anymore. Just like that. With a few small words they tossed me aside. Like I was nothing. Like I am nothing. Just because of the person I'm dating. Just because I don't like girls they disowned. Just like that.

It hurt. It still does. It hurts like hell. Being alone. Knowing that everything would have been just fine if I was normal. If I liked girls like Jace. Why did I have to be like this? Why?

Tears threatened to fall. My nails digging into my palms. I couldn't even feel the pain. I was too numb for it.

Alexander Gideon…What? I am not a Lightwood anymore. I can't call myself that. My parents forbid me from being called that. What parents?! I smirked. I have no parents anymore. No nothing. I have nothing. I am nothing.

Somehow I ended up lying on the floor. Not finding it in myself to get up. As my mind screamed at me how worthless I am. I knew I had to be strong. That no Shadowhunter should be this weak. But I didn't care anymore. I couldn't find it in myself to care anymore. What have I got left. Nothing that's what. I have nothing. I should just kill myself and get it over with. Everyone would be better without me. I am just a burden. Nothing.

My eyes turned wide and my breathing hitched up. Did I really just think that?! Did I really just think about killing myself?!

The thought terrified me more than anything else. Just the fact that I toughed about it is…awful.

I started shaking. I can't believe they led me to this point. I can't believe they made me this weak.

My pain turned into anger. I hate them! They were never good parents. They were never around. I hate them! I hate that I still care what they think about me! I hate that I can't stop! I hate that they turned me into this! I hate them!

Suddenly there were warm arms encircling my waist and pulling me up. I could hear his smooth voice as he led me back to the bedroom.

I let him do it. Needing him now more than ever. I am not strong enough to deal with this alone. Alone… I guess I'm actually not that alone.

"M-Magnus…" My voice broke.

"It's ok darling. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." He sat on the bed pulling me with him.

"No it's not." I murmured burying my head onto his chest.

"Yes it will. I will make sure of it." He was moving his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner.

We stayed like this until I was able to calm down again.

"Better?" He asked looking at me with concern.

I nodded not being able to find my voice.

"Good." He leaned out a little so he can look at me more fully. "Now listen here Lightwood!"

I winced at the name.

"Don't be like that. You are still a Lightwood. Maybe not in their eyes but in everyone else's you are. Have you got that?" He was speaking softly but with a sternness that said listen and listen closely.

I nodded again.

"I know what you're going through. And I know it hurts. But I want you to know that I am here for you. You can tell me everything and anything. I will listen and I will try to help but I can't do that if you are avoiding to even think about it while I am around. I just need you to trust me."

"I trust you." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Then talk to me." He cupped my cheeks tilting my head up so I can look at him.

"I can't. I can't be this weak." My voice shook.

"You are not weak. You are strong. You are the strongest person I know."

"No I'm-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Yes you are." He said and I leaned onto him. Knowing that he is the only one who can make this better.

"I…I hate them." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I know darling. I know."

And in Magnus's safe embrace I could feel my strength building up again. The fear slowly washing away. The feeling of safety coming back. And that is when I knew that I do belong somewhere. I belong here. With Magnus. Safe and sound and wanted.

_Did you like it? I know it's not that long and it probably sucks but it isn't ease to put so much emotion on the paper. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no self control. None what so ever. When I start writing apparently I can't stop so here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

I was woken up by a strange buzzing sound.

What the hell?! I sat up and looked around trying to locate the source.

As I did that something warm slipped from around me. An arm?! I noticed with a surprise.

I looked beside me. Oh, that's right. I am with Magnus. In his loft. The only home I have left.

The buzzing sounded again and Magnus groaned opening one eye and looking at me.

I was still confused to where the buzzing was coming from.

"Your phone." He said rolling around so he was laying on his back.

"What?"

"It's your phone. I put it on the charger for you." He explained.

Oh! I thought. Someone was calling me.

"Where-" I started to ask but Magnus cut me off.

"The dresser." He said simply closing his eyes again.

I slipped out off the bed and went to retrieve my phone. As I got to it, it stopped buzzing.

I looked at the screen. Fifteen massages. Twenty missed calls. Ten voice mails.

What happened? I thought scrolling down the lists. They are all from Izzy.

"Something wrong?" Magnus asked from the bed.

"Don't know yet." I replied pressing the call button and bringing the phone to my ear.

She picked up after the third ring.

"Alec?!" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thank The Angel." She said sounding relived. "I am trying to get to you for some time now."

What is going on?

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked with an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong.

"Yes. The Inquisitor got Jace locked up and is planning something. It doesn't seem good. We need you Alec." She said pleadingly. I could hear her voice cracking.

Is she crying? The thought put me on edge. If she is crying then this really isn't good.

"What can I do?" I asked turning around and leaning onto the dresser. I could see Magnus watching me with curiosity and concern. I avoided his gaze focusing on Izzy.

"She put him in the training room. " She explained. "She is watching me closely so I can't get in but she would never expect you to come. You have a better chance than anyone to get to him."

Jace needs help. Was all my mind was able to think at the moment. I need to help him.

"I will be there shortly. Make sure I can get in."

"I will." She said and just as I was about to hang up she added. "Are you ok Alec?"

The question caught me by surprise. How can she even think about that at the moment?!

But am I ok? I thought and looked at Magnus who was still watching me from the bed.

"Yes I am." I answered shortly. Not lying. I really was a lot better now.

"Good. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied and hung up.

I looked at Magnus not knowing how to say this but not make him angry.

"Jace…" His eyes turned cold and emotionless at the mention off his name but I didn't falter. "Got into some trouble. I need to go and help."

"Of course you do." He said flatly.

It stung. Hearing him talk to me like that.

"Magnus…"

"No. No. Wander boy is calling. You need to go there right away. Just like a lost puppy."

"Magnus it isn't like that." I tried to defend myself but knew it was a lost cause from the beginning.

"No?!" He turned sarcastic now. "It is always like that. No matter what. Even after all of this you would still leave everything just to get to him when he calls."

"That is not true. I would not leave everything to-"

He cut me of harshly. "Yes you would. You would even leave me in a heartbeat if there was even a slightest chance that he would be with you. "

"I don't have time for this." I said not wanting to fight now. But knowing that he is right. And feeling ashamed of that part of me more than ever before. Because I could see that the part of me that loves Jace is hurting Magnus greatly. Seeing that harsh and blank expression on his face-knowing that behind it was pain greater that I can imagine-was hurting me too.

"Of course you don't. You never do." He sighed.

I stayed on the spot. Afraid to leave and let it stay like this.

"Well, shouldn't you go. Wonder boy is waiting for his prince after all."

I still didn't want to leave it like this but he was right. Jace needs. So I reluctantly turned around and walked out off the bedroom.

"I will be back soon." I called back before leaving the apartment fully. My chest literally hurting with every step I took away from it.

What have I just done?!

_I imagine that now happens pretty much the same thing as in the book. With a few slight changes but I don't feel like writing it so I will leave it to your imagination. So in the next chapter I will just skip all of that. Alec coming, Jace escaping and the boat. All of that won't be here. But don't worry I am not done yet. And I will try and post as soon as possible. Tell me what you think about this one._


	5. Chapter 5

_And here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy._

It has been four days now. Four days have passed after the battle on the boat. Which means it has been four days since Magnus last talked to me.

We are still leaving under the same roof but I have never felt so distant from him. He is always out. Coming late and leaving early. Even sleeping in one of the other bedrooms.

It is obvious that he is avoiding me. I thought miserably. Always having an excuse to leave. I am getting sick of it.

I missed him. I have never felt this alone.

I don't want to lose him too.

The door clicked signaling that he is back. I was up from the couch and in front of him in a matter of seconds. Cornering the surprised Warlock.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I demanded.

He sighed. "I am tired Alexander."

"I just want to talk." I explained not faltering.

We are going to talk and we are going to talk now.

"See. This is exactly what I'm tired of." To my confused expression he continued. "You only want me around when you need something. Only talk when it's convenient to you. I am sick of it all. Sick of you pinning after that blond idiot."

"I am not pinning after him." I argued out of reflex.

"Yes you are and I am tired of it!" He said angrily. "I am eight hundred years old, Alexander. I cant play these games anymore. I am tired of them. "

"I am not playing games." I whispered quietly.

"No?! What is this than? This love and hate treatment you are giving me?! When we are alone it's all good and great. But when anyone's here-or Angel forbid Jace needs help-I am suddenly not good enough."

"That's not true." I argued even though knowing that it is.

Magnus threw his hands up in a gesture of utter exasperation."You choose. Either you are with me or with him. There is no in between. I can't take it anymore."

"I can't choose." I said desperately. I can't.

He looked at me for a moment before talking again. This time more calmly. "It hurts me. Seeing you look at him like that. He will never love you! Not the way I do!" His voice was soft but his eyes looked hurt.

"You love me?"

"You stupid Nephilim." He said patiently. "Why else am I here? Why do you think I stayed with you even after seeing you so intoxicated by Goldilocks over there. If you were anyone else I would have left you a long time ago. But you are not. And I am still here. Waiting for you to finally see the truth. To finally get over him. But it doesn't seem that will happen anytime soon. And I am tired of waiting Alexander. I am tired."

"I-" I was cut off by the buzzing of my phone.

I looked at it. A text massage from Jace.

Meet me at Taki's.

"I got to go." I said turning around and all but running out of there.

What just happened? I thought while running down the street. My head spinning. Did he really just say that? Did he really just say that he loves me? Do I love him?

This is all happening too fast. I just came out to my parents. Lost my family. Lost everything. I don't want to lose him too. I think it would kill me if I lose him.

But I love Jace. I can't love Magnus if I still love Jace.

My head started to hurt. Great. Just what I needed. More problems.

I stopped in front of Taki's. A little out of breath.

I can't think about this now. I thought. I am meeting Jace.

I went inside and saw Jace sitting at our usual spot. Alone.

Before all of this happened I would love that. I would be happy to spend some alone time with him. But not now.

I am not the same person anymore. I thought surprised. I've changed.

I made my way to him and sat down.

"Hey." I said award.

"Long time no see." He smiled at me.

I noticed-with even more surprise-that his smile didn't seem as beautiful as it was before.

The picture of Magnus smiling found its way into my mind.

He has a pretty smile. I thought sadly. How did I manage to screw this up?!

Jace was looking at me curiously.

How long have I been lost in my thoughts? I thought alarmed.

"Why did you want to meet?" I asked as a distraction.

"We are going to Idris." He said slowly. Watching me closely.

It took me a second to register his words. But then my mind snapped full attention on him. "What? When?"

"I two days." He said simply.

"I am going with you." I said forcefully. Leaving no room for arguments.

But that didn't stop Jace. "No, you're not! You will just get more hurt by Robert and Maryse. It would be better if you stay here."

"I don't care. I can't let you go alone. What if something happens to you?!" My whole mind was screaming I am coming with you.

He is not leaving me here! I thought stubbornly.

"Nothing will happen." He said calmly.

"Jace, this is you we're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"I will be fine. I don't need a babysitter. And you will stay here." The tone of his voice was clearly saying that he will do whatever to keep me here.

"But-"

He cut me off. "What about Magnus?!" The mention off his name made me remember our conversation again. I winced. "Stay with him. I am sure he wouldn't like it if you go with us."

"Magnus doesn't care" I whispered reluctantly. Magnus's words echoing through my mind. 'He doesn't love you. Not the way I do!'

"He doesn't care?! From what I have seen he cares a lot." He looked at me more closely. "Did something happen? Did you do something?"

"I…Nothing." I looked down. "He is just finally giving up on me."

"I hope it's not because of me."

I brew back. Terrified. "What do you mean?"

"I know how you think you feel about me." He said steadily. "You don't though. You just like me because I'm safe. There's no risk. And then you never have to have a real relationshio, because you can use me as an excuse."

"That's not-"

"True?!" He finished for me. "If you're so sure. Go ahead. Kiss me right now."

I stared at him in horror. Me…Kiss him?! No way! I can't actually kiss him. I thought and then stared. I can't kiss him. The mere thought of it is just…wrong. It doesn't feel right. Not like when I kiss…Magnus.

Jace looked at me while I struggled with my thoughts. "Exactly. Despite my staggering good looks. You actually don't like me that way. And if you're blowing off Magnus, it's not because of me. It's because you're too scared to tell anyone who you really love. Love makes us liars." He said finishing his speech.

I just stared. Unable to find my voice. Unable to think right.

Is this true? Am I just scared?

"You need to tell him." He said after a minute of silence.

"I…What?"

"You need to tell him if you love him. Before it's too late." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You do love him. Don't you?"

Before I knew what I was doing I nodded. "I-I guess so."

He smiled widely and got up. "Great. So this is goodbye. I don't think I will be able to see you again before we leave so…"

He pulled me up and hugged me.

"I'll miss you man." He said before turning around and leaving.

I was left there staring after him with confusion.

What just happened?!

_What do you think? A lot of things happened here. The next one should be up soon too._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the next chapter like I promised. Hope you like it._

I have been walking for a few hours now. Just thinking about what Jace said. Arguing with myself. My head starting to hurt again.

Can it be true? Do I really love him? You can't just not love someone one minute and then love him the next. But...This feeling...This kind of warm and tingly... Somehow hard to explain…It has always been here. Every time he even looked at me. Been close to me. It was always there. Getting stronger and stronger. And I didn't even notice. I didn't let myself notice. Maybe I really do love him.

But can I tell him? Can I expose myself like that? Give my heart over to someone who can break it with even just one word? I can't do that. If what Jace said was true, and he was my safe harbor, how can I just expose myself like that? I can't.

But Magnus did. He told me he loves me. He gave me his hear and I left. I just left. Leaving him hurt.

Stupid. I clenched my hands into fists. I need to go back. I turned around heading to Brooklyn. I need to go and talk to him. Apologize. I need to make this better. Before it's too late.

When I got to the building I took a deep breath.

I didn't know what is it that I am going to say. If I will confess my feelings or not. All I knew is that I don't want to lose him. I knew that I would do anything to make him stay with me. Even something as foolish as exposing myself by telling him the truth. By telling him that I love him.

I unlocked the door and entered the loft.

The second I stepped inside I saw him. He was leaning on the wall by the door. His eyes trained on me.

Was he waiting for me? I thought. Surprised to find him like that.

"Where were you?" He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Taki's." I answered honestly. Not wanting to lie to him. "With Jace."

"Of course you were." He answered. Angry and annoyed now. "You always run to him, don't you?!"

"Magnus…" My heart hurt seeing him like this.

There is no reason for you to get jealous or angry. I wanted to say but no words came out.

"No! I can't take this anymore!" He was close to shouting now. "Either you stop chasing after him like a lost puppy or I wear I will-"

I took a step forward and kissed him on the lips, successfully cutting him off.

"They are going to Idris." I explained after the kiss. Not letting him go yet.

He didn't push me away. I can still fix this.

"They didn't call me." He said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"They didn't want to. So they called someone else." I explained. Knowing from the moment Jace told me that this is the case.

My parents are idiots. They would rather risk it with some other Warlock than have anything to do with us.

"And you are going with them." It wasn't a question. He looked at me sadly. Like he was expecting me to leave him and never come back.

I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I made him feel that way. My actions made him believe it. Made him beehive that I don't care for him at all. That I could just leave like that.

Stupid. I thought angry at myself.

"No." I said nuzzling into his neck. "I was just saying goodbye."

I could feel him tense and hold me more tightly. Like he was still afraid I would leave if he let go.

He doesn't believe me. I thought. I really am stupid for making him doubt me like that.

"I thought you would fight with everything you got to go with him." He whispered into my ear. His anger subduing. But disbelieve clear in his voice.

"I did too." I said remembering that first few minutes after Jace told me they were going.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked leaning a little out of my embrace so he can look me in the eyes.

"I figured out I would rather be with you than a family that doesn't want me." I whispered truthfully. Looking at the floor and knowing my cheeks are turning red at my words.

"Alexander…" He whispered softly tilting my he up so I can look at him.

As I did I saw a spark of hope in his eyes. It made me hope too.

I can still fix this. I can make him stop doubting me. Doubting himself. This is the most vulnerable I ever saw him.

He kissed me softly. A kiss that said I love you. I kissed him back and melted into his arms. Not wanting him to let go.

After the kiss he rested his forehead onto mine. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I thought for a second before answering. "I can finally let go and see the truth."

"And what is the truth?" He asked a little reluctantly.

This is it. I need to tell him. This isn't anything bad. I reminded myself. This is a good thing. He would never hurt me.

"I don't…I don't love Jace." My voice shook but stayed true.

I noticed this is the first time I said it out loud. And if anything it made me even more certain that it really is the truth.

"Then who do you love?" He said pulling me even closer. His eyes sparkling.

I buried my face into his chest and whispered onto his skin. "You."

"What was that?!" He tilted my head up again. "I didn't hear you." He said with a smile.

The old Magnus is back. I thought relaxing a little.

"I love you." I said with determination. Feeling a lot better now that I finally admitted it fully. Loving how the words felt leaving my lips.

The moment those words left my lips he kissed me. A kiss full of love and want. A kiss that said never let go.

"I love you too." Magnus whispered in my ear when we broke apart.

My heart sped up at his words. My whole body feeling warm in a second.

As he looked at me again I saw a biggest grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile in return feeling that maybe-just maybe-I still have a family after all.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_When I first started writing this story I planned on ending it here-they lived happily ever after, no Camille, the end-but now I kind of want to do a few more chapters. Just them when they go to Idris. When Alec first sees his parent again. And the Shadowhunters know about him. What do you think? Should I continue?_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, since you want me to continue I will. Sorry it took me so long. I just didn't know how to write this so it is good. This is the best I could do at the moment. Hope you like it._

Streaks of sunlight on my face woke me up.

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked down at Magnus's form.

It was amazing how ease and good everything was since that day. Since we confessed our love and my family left for Allicante. Everything was just perfect. I was getting used to this. Waking up with Magnus beside me. Maybe I didn't have a family anymore but I have never felt more loved or safe in my entire life.

I watched him while he slept in my embrace. His head resting on my chest and the most peaceful expression on his face.

The sunlight was making the remains of the glitter in his hair sparkle and his whole form look heavenly beautiful.

I smiled combing my fingers through his soft hair.

He nuzzled into my touch.

It fascinates me how he can look like a cat sometimes. I thought while looking at my breathtaking love.

He was most beautiful like this. Without any makeup or hair products. Just his natural toned beauty. With a few specks of glitter that seem to never wash out completely. And that soft silky hair messy in the most beautiful way.

I love him either way. With or without makeup he is beautiful. But this… Like this he is just perfect.

He stirred. Opening his cat eyes and instantly searching for mine. He smiled softly as his gaze met mine.

"Good morning sweetness." He purred planting a soft kiss on my neck. The only part of me he could reach without moving too much.

"Morning." I bended down a little and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He smiled widely after we broke apart and hugged me more tightly.

I continued combing my fingers through his hair and he sighed contently. Closing his eyes again.

"I love it when you do that." He said softly.

"Do what?"

"Playing with my hair." He explained and then looked up at me and grinned. "And I just love waking up like this. With the most beautiful…" He kissed my chest. "Sexy…" He nibbled at my neck softly making me whimper at the sensation. "And naked man by my side."

I blushed slightly. "I love it too." I whispered watching him as he nuzzled into my neck. Just like a cat would do.

I chuckled.

"We need to get up eventually." I said after a minute.

"Mmmm… Don't want to." Magnus murmured snuggling more into me.

"Magnus the sun is up." I whispered glancing towards the window.

Oversleeping made me uncomfortable and unease. I guess it's because Jace would always make sure that I am up as early as he is.

But that will never happen again. I thought not sure if I am happy because of it or not. But still not wanting to stay in bed all day because I was still used to the early rising.

Magnus flicked his finger towards the windows lazily. The curtains drown themselves over it. Cutting off the sunlight.

"I don't care." He murmured.

I chuckled at how childish he was acting. "You have clients." I reminded him. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Of course we can." He argued. "You are just a wonderful pillow."

"You do this every morning." I sighed.

"So stop going against it. You know it's no use."

"Fine. But I don't like staying in bed all day so I'm going to get up." I wanted to pull away but his arms encircling me just got tighter. Not letting me go.

He propped himself on one elbow so he can reach my ear. "I bet I can make you enjoy staying in bed all day." He whispered seductively. "Enjoy it very much."

I shivered and he kissed me. My cheeks were slightly flushed but I didn't fight him. Kissing him back without any hesitation.

He moved so he was lying on top of me. Not even once breaking the kiss. His hands moving up and down my sides. Sending shivers down my spine.

I moaned griping his hips.

The sudden sound of c

Racking flames made us break apart.

Magnus cursed, sitting up and catching the piece of paper in midair. But sill not getting off of me.

"I swear I am going to kill whoever-" He went silent as he read it.

His anger and annoyance gone as fast as they came. His face turning serious.

"Magnus…?" I reached towards him. Brushing my fingers over his forearm lightly.

His eyes snapped towards me. Getting out of his trance. What I saw in his eyes as they met mine made me worry.

"Magnus what is it?" I asked softly eyeing the piece of paper that was now crunched in Magnus's fist.

"It's an emergency massage of passing." He explained getting up and off of the bed. He got into his closet and continued. "My friend Ragnor Fell sent it. It says that someone came to murder him." There was silence for a short moment. "He was a warlock and was able to send me this only seconds before his death."

I got out of the bed and put my boxers on. Slowly making my way towards the closet.

I entered the walk in closet and saw Magnus fully dressed and looking serious,

I knew that he was hiding his emotions. Like every other time when there was something personal at hand. But I didn't mind. It was his coping mechanism.

"I need to get to his house. He left me some notes. And I need to do a proper ceremony for his body. So he can rest in peace. As much as he can get it." He was in his work mode. I could see that it was the only thing keeping him together at the moment so I let him be.

I nodded. "I'm going with you."

He looked at me for a second before speaking. "Get dressed and bring some weapons. His house is in Allicante. Near Idris. It's better to be safe."

I nodded and hugged him softly for a moment. Just like I did to Izzy every time she felt broken.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair returning the hug.

"It's going to be ok. I am here to talk to if you need it." I said stepping away and giving him a small reassuring smile before turning around and walking out.

Leaving him alone so he can make the portal in peace.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_There should be a few more chapters. Around five. Maybe even a little more or less. Still not sure but it won't be too many. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The next chapter. Hope you like it._

I hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. Hoping that my parents aren't there.

Magnus nodded some time alone to sort things out so I came to Idris to visit my siblings. After all it has been five days since I last saw of talked to them.

The door started to creak open and I stepped backwards. Ready to dash if it were my parents. Luckily it wasn't.

"Alec?!" Izzy pulled me in for a hug. But as quickly as she did that she pulled out off it with a worried expression on her face. "What are you doing here? Jace said you weren't coming. If mom and dad see you…"

"Its fine Izzy." I said calmly while stepping inside and closing the door behind me. No reason for everyone to see me. I did sneak in after all. "I just came to see you guys. And hopefully avoid them."

She punched my shoulder. Not too hard but hard enough for me to feel it. "You are so lucky they aren't home right now."

"I know. I was hoping for it." I said with a small smile.

She pulled me to the living room-smiling herself-and we sat down on the couch.

"How are things going with Magnus?" She asked me and then her happy face turned into an alarmed one. "Where is he anyway? Tell me you didn't leave him."

"I didn't leave him in any way. He is in Allicante. Not far from here actually. And things are really good." I couldn't resist a wide smile that appeared on my face when I thought about him.

I seem to smile a lot these past few days. I mused.

Her expression softened when she saw it. "I'm so glad you are finally happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks." I said simply.

"Izzy why are you so loud?!" Jace complained walking into the room and then stopping in shock when he saw me.

"Alec?! What are you doing here?" He marched angrily towards me. "I told you not to come. And I can't believe you left Magnus alone! Did you even tell him the truth?!" He stood in front of me with a stern look on his face.

"Why do everyone think that I left him?! I didn't. He is Alicante on personal business and I just came to say hello. Was that so wrong off me?!"

Jace relaxed at my words and smiled sitting next to me. "Well if that's the case that its fine."

"Glad I have your approval." I said sarcastically. Pushing him lightly to the side.

He laughed.

"And I did tell him." I whispered after a second of thought. Looking at the floor.

He stopped laughing in a second and looked at me a little surprised. "You did?! You actually told him?!"

"Yes, I did. Why is that so shocking?" I asked regretting that I said anything.

"Told him what? Izzy asked suddenly.

I jumped a little. I totally forgot about her.

"Our lover boy here finally told his boyfriend he loves him." Jace said with a proud smile, petting me on the back.

I blushed lightly. Not comfortable in talking to them about it.

"Really?!" Izzy grinned widely and hugged me. "No wonder you look so happy and relaxed."

I returned the smile before changing the subject. "How are things here?"

Izzy answered "Good." At the same time that Jace answered "Boring."

I laughed but stopped at Izzy's next words. "Even though there are rumors. About you." She said looking at me sadly. Like she wanted to apologize for it. Like it was somehow her fault

"It's fine." I said hugging her closer. I kind of expected it. She saw after all. I would be surprised if people weren't talking.

I had a small smile on my face but I was still scared. And even though I tried to suppress it. It wasn't going away. Because I still cared too much about what others thought. I still cared too much.

So all I could do right now is put on a brave face and pretend it doesn't bother me. I thought and did just that. I am a Shadowhunter after all. I don't show fear.

"They are just rumors for now." Jace said trying to sound reassuring. "Maybe it will just go away after some time." He said but I could see he didn't believe it himself.

"No need." I said suddenly. Looking down. "I won't lie and pretend anymore. I'm sick of it."

And Magnus deserves better. I added in my head but didn't want to say it out loud.

They both looked at me in shock. But before they said anything a surprised gasp came from the door.

"Alec!" Max ran into me. "You finally came! I was worried. Where were you? They didn't want to tell me and I got worried something happened to you." He said hugging me tightly.

I was surprised by this. I was never really close to him. Not the way Jace was anyway. It didn't even cross my mind that he would worry about me. But here he was. Doing just that.

"Nothing bad happened. I just moved out that's all." I said not wanting to worry him even more.

"Why?" He looked at me with his big intelligent eyes.

"I just needed to. Don't worry about it." I petted him on the back soothingly before letting go. Not used to so much affection from him.

"Where are the others?" Jace asked him leaning a little over me so he can look at him properly.

The closeness would usually awaken my feeling for him at top speed. But now that I knew the truth it did absolutely nothing. It was like it was Izzy instead of him.

I felt relieved by the fact.

"They went out." He said simply fixing his glasses so they stood on his nose properly. He then turned his attention back to me. "Mom and dad would be happy to see you. They have been really sad lately."

I just sat there in shock at his words. What is he talking about?!

Jace snorted before I had a chance to comment. "That's because they are acting like you died."

The statement hurt but it was what I expected from them. But even though I wasn't that surprised by the news it still made me wince.

"Well if you ask me they are dead also." I stated. In a bad mood now.

"Why?" Asked Max looking confused.

"Grownup stuff." I answered automatically.

He pouted. "You always say that. I am old enough to understand things you know?!"

"I am sure you are but this is just too complicated to talk about right now. Maybe some other day." I got up. All this talk about our parents making me remember that I can't stay long and risk bumping into them. I am still not ready for it and there is a chance that I will brake break down again if I do. "I better go back before they return. It wouldn't be good to see them."

I said goodbye to them and turned around to go.

"I'll see you out." Izzy stated getting up and following me. I could feel Jace coming too.

We didn't say anything. Just walked in silence. But it didn't matter. I could still feel all the things they weren't saying. All the support and love. Just what I needed at the moment. I could see it all in their eyes. It was enough.

Just as we stopped in front of the door and Jace opened his mouth to say something the doorknob turned and the door slowly started to creak open.

Fear took over my mind immediately and I looked on in dread.

Please don't be them. I thought desperately. Just please don't be-

The door opened widely and I looked at the two people I wanted to see the least. The two people that stared in my nightmares almost daily.

"Alexander. What are you doing here?!" My father asked sternly while my mother just turned pale.

I winced at his tone. Standing my ground even though all I wanted to do was run away.

I will not be a coward!

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_This is the part where Clary and Sebastian are talking to Magnus so I needed him alone. And I thought that it was then a perfect opportunity to get a little family time, don't you think?!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am not home tomorrow and can't post a new chapter so I decided to put in some extra work and post it today. Hope you like it._

"Nothing. I was just leaving." I said avoiding their eyes and hurrying to the door.

My posture slumped like a wounded animals.

Everything good turning bad again.

Just a minute ago I was happy. Everything was good without them. But now it's not anymore.

It took Magnus a lot of time to make it good. To stop the pain. To make me smile happily again.

And now by just seeing them it all came back. All the pain and the feeling of worthlessness. I felt that it was all too much again. And I knew there was just one thing, one person, who can make it better.

I need Magnus. I thought while rushing through the door.

A rough hand caught my arm painfully. I winced trying to pull it out but with his grip just tightened. Surely leaving bruises.

"Don't you come near us ever again." My father snarled increasing his hold even more. "You are a disgrace and don't have any right to come here. Do you understand?!"

His eyes looked deadly as they bore into me accusingly. Disgust and anger clear in them.

I winced.

"Let him go!" Izzy pulled his hand off of me. And the look she gave me made me finally snap out of my initial shock and pain.

As my eyes focused on my surroundings again I could see that Jace wasn't there anymore and that my mother still hasn't moved from her spot. Looking at me with cold eyes. Not letting her emotions show.

"Isabelle, this has nothing to do with you. Just leave." Maryse finally spoke up. It was obvious she was ordering. Not asking.

"No! He is my brother. I will stay here!" She said while still restraining father. "He is my brother. And your son. You shouldn't be like this. You should love him no matter what. He is your son for Angels sake!"

"No he's not." Came a voice from behind her. I looked up and saw Jace standing there. Arms crossed over his chest and looking deadly serious. "They don't deserve him as a son. Alec you are too good for them." He looked straight at me. "Don't be bothered by their childish behavior. You are finally happy. Don't let them take it away. You deserve this."

I nodded looking his straight in the eyes. I do deserve this. I thought straitening up. It's time to get some closure.

"I hate you." I said quietly. My voice wavering from all the emotions cursing through me but I didn't stop. I needed to get it out. "You are bad parents. Never around. Not here when needed. Always away. And then you come and want to control us. You don't know nothing about any of us!" My voice got louder. "I hated myself for so long. Felt so ashamed. I didn't want to be like this. Because of me but mostly because of you. Because I feared your reaction. I had nightmares about it almost every night. Nightmares that are coming true right now. With that look of disgust in your eyes you are making it real." I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I spoke. "I hate you so much. And I don't have any intensions off being in your family. You do whatever you want. Say whatever you want. It will hurt but at least I'll be me. No more pretending. No more lies. You don't get to control me anymore." I was close to screaming and everyone in the room was looking at me in shock. But I could also see pride in Izzy's and Jace's eyes. It gave me enough straight to continue. "I will get away from you. I have no intension of staying. But you are not going to forbid me to see my siblings. That's where I draw the line." I looked at my mother and saw a flash of regret before she hid it away. Good. Let her feel even a fracture of what I felt everyday. "I am done with you! You want to disown me?! Well I disown you!" Were my last words as I started shaking.

A fist came in contact with my cheek and I stumbled backwards blinking away the tears that came from the pain that burned through me.

Even without looking I knew who hit me. I always knew he would.

"Robert!" jace and Izzy screamed at the same time.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Father yelled at me as Jace restrained his hands behind his back. "Let me go Jonathan!" He struggled but it didn't help much. As Jace was stronger than him.

"Jonathan!" Mother looked from me to him not knowing where to go.

Izzy was by my side immediately. Asking if I was ok. I just nodded while rubbing my cheek and estimating the damage.

He hit me really hard. I thought while wincing and trying to focus my eyes again. I think he fractured my jaw.

Everyone was yelling and I felt dizzy. Stumbling another step and bumping into something.

If my head wasn't hurting so much I would have jumped. But it did so I just froze before a familiar smell entangled me. Making me feel safe again. Something I so desperately needed at the moment.

Subconsciously I noticed that everyone stopped screaming and everything went silent for a moment.

"Are you ok darling?" I soft voice whispered into my ear as a familiar and warm hand sneaked its way around my waist. Pulling me protectively more into his embrace.

Magnus. I thought while leaning onto him. Closing my eyes because suddenly I couldn't keep them open anymore.

"What do you want?!" Father was the first one to yell. "You filthy scum!"

My eyes snapped open and I wanted to step forward but Magnus didn't let me.

"How nice to see you again Robert." Magnus said sarcastically. Hidden venom in every word. "I see you haven't learned your lesson the last time. Do I need to freeze you again?!"

"Don't you dare!" He growled trying to struggle again but Jace just held him tighter.

"Stop playing and go." Jace said through his teeth. "We'll sort this out. You just take him away. " He nodded towards me. "He was hit pretty hard."

At Jace's words Magnus let me go and stalked towards them. Blue sparks flying. I instantly felt bad again. I needed his touch back. I needed him to make it better.

Magnus stopped in front of my father. Looking absolutely deadly. "If you touch Alexander again I will make sure you never walk on this earth ever again." His voice was low and quiet. But his voice made me shiver. Suddenly feeling very cold.

Before my father had a chance to respond Magnus walked back towards me. Taking my hand and leading me out off the door.

Unlike the last time I left them behind I didn't feel weak or alone. I didn't feel scared. But instead I finally felt like I can move on. Like I can finally let them go and feel completely happy.

I still cared too much about their opinion but with Magnus by my side I can maybe find a way to make it stop.

Find a way to get over the pain for good.

_Yeey I think I did good. I had to re-write it a few times but I am kind of happy with this version. What do you think? Did you like it? Three more chapters to go. Maybe four._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here you go. Hope you like it._

Magnus took us to an alley not far from the house and stopped. Turning me to face him so he can take a closer look at me.

"He hit you pretty hard love. " He said putting his hand on my hurt cheek tenderly. I could feel the flow or his magic as he healed me.

"I know." I whispered looking down and avoiding his eyes.

Now that the adrenalin and anger washed out my words hit me fully. I yelled at them. I yelled at my parents. I told them I hated them. I told them everything. Everything that I was hiding for so long. It felt good to finally tell them everything but I couldn't help but feel ashamed by my actions. They raised me after all.

"Alexander, look at me." He said cupping both of my cheeks so that I can't turn my head away.

After a minute I did, and seeing the love in those cat eyes of his made me remember why I did all of it. Why I disobeyed and yelled at them.

It was because I love someone I know I shouldn't. But I love him none the less.

"What happened in there?" He asked me softly.

I stepped forward and buried my head in his chest. His arms encircled me immediately.

"It was my fault he hit me. I snapped. I shouldn't have done that."

"Snapped?"

"I yelled at them. Told them I hate them and that they are bad parents." I said into his skin. "I told them everything."

I didn't know what I expected him to say but the words that left his mouth after that I didn't expect at all.

"I'm so proud of you." He said kissing the top of my head.

My head snapped up and I looked at him in confusion.

"You have come a long way from a scared, closeted boy I met two months ago." He explained softly. "I have never been more proud of you than I am right now."

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said hugging him again.

"Of course you couldn't. I am magnificent." He said and I laughed rolling my eyes.

The sound of my laughter made him relax.

"Are you better now?" He whispered into my ear.

I just nodded.

"Good." He tilted my chin a little and claimed my lips with his in a soft kiss.

"How did you know to come?" I asked him after we broke apart."How did you even get in the city?"

"It's not that hard if you know how to stay hidden. There are a lot of little alleys through which you can enter a city unnoticed. If you're careful of course." He explained and stopped for a second before continuing. "And blonde sent me a fire massage saying that your parents caught you and that I should come as fast as I could. So I did."

"Jace?!" I asked, sure that I heard it wrong.

"Yes. He cares a lot about you. And I guess he figured you could use my help. And the way you were a minute ago I don't blame him."

"Sorry about that. A lot of things happened that's all. And I'm ninety percent sure I told them I disown them." I said trying to figure out if I really said that or not.

Magnus chuckled. "You really did snap, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I just got sick of it all. And the worst part of it is that I still care about what they think about me." I admitted shamefully. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't care about what everyone else thinks of you. Ignore the whispers and the disgusted looks. Because I don't think I could ever do that."

"Darling, I have lived for so long and if I learned one thing it's that it doesn't matter what everyone thinks about you."He said after a minute of thought. "All that matters is what you and the ones you love the most think about you."

"I really don't believe I will ever be able to do that." I said truthfully.

"That's what you have me for, darling." He kissed my forehead. "Magnus the Magnificent Boyfriend here to help."

I chuckled. "Now you have boyfriend in your title too."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"We should get going." Magnus said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Someone might see us and that wouldn't end good."

I nodded and he took my hand as we carefully started walking out of the city.

"I hope you don't mind if we stay here for a night. I still have some things to do and there is a spare room in Regnor's house where we can stay."

"It's fine." I said as we walked out of the city and into the night.

…Malec….

I woke up a few hours later for seemingly no apparent reason. But even though I didn't know why I had a feeling that there was something wrong. Something out of place.

But even as I scanned the room for the third time I couldn't figure out what is it.

Knowing I won't go back to sleep like this I got out of Magnus's embrace and off of the bed. Stretching as I made my way to the window.

I looked out into the darkness.

It shouldn't be this dark. I thought and froze when I saw the reason why.

Fear coming over me immediately.

This is impossible! This can't be happening! I thought as the faces of my siblings and even my parents flashed through my mind.

I watched with wide eyes as something black flew over the house and towards the-too dark-City of Glass.

"Alec?" Magnus called sleepily from behind me.

I turned around towards him with wide panicked eyes.

Seeing me his sleepiness washed away in a second and he sat up, looking at me seriously.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"The wards are down." I whispered, still not able to believe it.

It's impossible.

"The wards are down?!" He got out off the bed and towards me. Peaking out of the window in alarm.

"The protection wards. It shouldn't be possible." I murmured scrambling around to find my gear. Trying to get over my panic and fear for my family. "I need to go and help."

Magnus walked towards me and handed me my gear.

"Thanks." I said already changing.

"I'll go with you." He said getting dressed also. "It seems you can use the help."

I just nodded, taking my weapons and rushing out of the door with Magnus right beside me.

_I know. I know it's bad. But I couldn't do anything about it. It just ended up this way. Anyway, I am not writing the fighting. The next one will skip right to what happens after it._


	11. Chapter 11

_The next chapter. It ended up a little longer than the others. Hope you like it._

"What can Downworlders do against Valentine?" Malachi asked scornfully. "Lucian, you know better than that. You were one of us once. We have always stood alone against all perils and guarded the world from evil. We will meet Valentine's power now with a power of our own. The Downworlders would do well to stay out of our way. We are Nephilim; we fight our own battles."

"That's not preciselytrue, is it?" said a velvety voice. It was Magnus Bane, wearing a long and glittering coat, multiple hoops in his ears, and a roguish expression. I smiled seeing him while Clary just looked surprised. "You lot have used the help of warlocks on more than one occasion in the past, and paid handsomely for it too."

Malachi scowled. "I don't remember the Clave inviting you into the Glass City, Magnus Bane."

"They didn't," Magnus said. "Your wards are down."

"Really?" the Consul's voice dripped sarcasm. "I hadn't noticed."

Magnus looked concerned. "That's terrible. Someone should have told you." He glanced at Luke. "Tell him the wards are down."

Luke looked exasperated. "Malachi, for God's sake, the Downworlders are strong; we have numbers. I told you, we can help."

The Consul's voice rose. "And I told you, we don't need or want your help!"

I sighed. This was useless. They are too stubborn to see Downworlders as nothing more than nuisance and enemies.

Magnus went a little away to talk to Clary so I walked over to Jace.

"Have you seen Clary?" He asked me looking around.

"She's talking to Magnus." I answered and glanced to where I last saw them.

They weren't there anymore. They were walking towards us now.

As they came Jace and Clary started talking and Magnus turned to me. "Alec, can we talk for a second?" He whispered into my ear.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said to Jace before heading towards the front door with Magnus right beside me.

I heard some whispering around us and saw some of them pointing at us but I tried not to let it bother me. Magnus was right after all. It is just a waste of time if I let it bother me.

"What is it?" I asked once we got outside.

I quickly made a check to see if anyone was around.

No one. We are alone. I thought and relaxed a little more.

"I need to go back to New York for a few hours."

His words took me by surprise and all of my attention was immediately on him.

"What? Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I promised Clary that I will go and get her mother cured." He cherished my cheek as he said so. Looking like he would rather stay than go.

"Then go. Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to tell you before I leave. And to make you promise that if you need anything, anything at all, you will call me." He looked at me seriously leaving no place for arguments. "You need to promise me this. I am not leaving until you promise."

I smiled at him. He worries too much.

"I swear on The Angel that I will contact you if anything happens."

He looked at me surprised for a second. "I didn't think you would agree to it so easily. I had a whole speech planed and everything." He said with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go already."

"Eager to get rid of me, are you darling?!"

"Magnus."

"Alec." He said with a smile.

He is so childish sometimes. I thought with a smile.

I rolled my eyes again and pulled him in for a kiss. "Goodbye Magnus."

"I love you." He whispered softly into my ear and kissed my cheek before stepping away.

"I love you too." I answered without a moment of hesitation.

He gave me one last smile before turning around and leaving.

I went back inside to look for Jace and Clary.

"Alec, come on. We have to go and save the vampire boy." Jace said, hurrying with Clary out of the door. As he came past me he grabbed my arm and pulled me after him.

…Malec…

Sebastian's words echoed in my mind, making me panic.

I've taken care of one of you already today. I hadn't expected I'd be lucky enough to get to do it twice.

It was killing me. His words burned through me as I ran all the way back to the Hall of Accords.

The Hall of Accords was lit like a bonfire, witchlight pouring out of its doors and windows. We hurried up the stairs.

There was a dull roar inside the Hall, the low murmur of hundreds of voices. It sounded like the beating of an enormous heart.

"I don't see them." I said alarmed, looking anxiously around the room for my family "They should be here by now—" My voice faded away as I was getting more and more anxious.

"There they are," I said. "Over there, by the dais. It looks like…" My voice trailed off as I saw them more surely. My blood turned cold and then he was gone, pushing my way through the crowd.

As I approached them I saw that I saw right. The thought made me go numb. Maryse had her arms around Isabelle, who was sobbing, and Robert was sitting on the ground and holding...Max. He was holding my baby brother. He was holding his limp body. As I looked at him I could almost believe he was peacefully asleep like so many other times I found him like this. But no. He wasn't asleep. There was nothing peaceful about this. Nothing peaceful about my brothers lifeless body.

Max...Max is-It can't be! He can't be-

The tears were threatening to fall as I fell on my knees.

Max...My little annoying brother... He was just a child. Just an innocent child. How could I let this happen? How could I...?

I felt numb. The room started spinning around me.

Max.

I looked at his limp form. Knowing I will never see him smile again. Or even open his eyes again. He will never argue with ma again. A strangled sob escaped my lips but I still didn't let the tears come.

Even as I numbly listened to Isabelle tell us what happened I still couldn't let the tears come.

My parents didn't chase me away but I wouldn't have cared even if they did. Because Sebastian did this. He took my little brother away.

He was just an innocent child. He didn't even know how to defend himself properly. He wasn't a threat.

Why?! Why him?!

I slowly too a piece of paper and a pen, remembering my promise to Magnus.

**I need you.**

I wrote with shaking hands. The ink smeared when a few drops of water fell on it and I noticed they were tears. My tears.

I knew I needed to be strong. I needed to be strong for Izzy, so I wiped the tears away and after a moment of hesitation drew a fire rune on the paper.

I need to forget my pride now and seek help. I need to stay strong, if not for me then for my siblings. I need to stop this pain. And he is the only one with whom I can be strong. The only one who can chase the pain away and make it better.

But first I need to make Izzy better. I thought making my way towards her and hugging her close. Mother argued but I dismissed her and just kept holding Izzy while she clenched at me with all her straight.

No one noticed a few tears that escaped me earlier and I will make sure no one has a chance to again. I need to stay strong for my family. Izzy needs her big brother now more than ever.

I protectively pulled her even closer. Whispering that it's not her fault over and over again. She needed to know that and I will make sure she does.

The fact that she needs me was the only thing keeping me together as I whispered soothing words into her ear. The way I always did when she cried.

There was a commotion around us. People started whispering and moving around rather loudly.

I looked up and met eyes with the one person I needed the most.

He stood on the edge of the crowd, looking at me questioningly.

I could see that he won't get any closer if I don't tell him to. But I could also see that it was killing him to just stay there and look at me instead of hugging and comforting me in a time of need. But he was still willing to keep my secret if I don't want it to leak out. I knew that he loved me enough that he was letting me decide this one. But I needed him.

Life is too short to live in fear.

I looked down at Izzy. Not sure if I should leave her like this.

"Go." She said weakly."Don't worry about me."

I shakingly got up from the floor. Glancing towards Izzy before all but running to Magnus.

He embraced me as I crashed into him.

"I know darling. Just breathe." He didn't say he was sorry or that it's going to be ok. He knew better and I was grateful for that.

As he tried to calm me down I could hear everyone talk around us. I could hear the loud whispers and accusations. But I didn't care. I love Magnus and I won't hide it ever again.

"Alexander not now." I heard my mother's voice from behind.

I didn't turn around though. Nor did I move away. I just closed my eyes tightly and tried to forget that my little brother id lying lifelessly just a few feet away.

I knew I was acting childishly. I knew I should be strong. But I couldn't. Not now. I needed someone else to be strong for me now.

And he is. He is holding me closer like he can chase everything bad away. Make it disappear. And for a second there I almost believed I could.

"Alexander, stop this no or leave." My father said harshly.

I felt his hand wrap around my arm but the second I felt it's presence it suddenly jerked away. I didn't even look up. Too numb to care about what happened.

I heard him hiss in pain.

"I warned you not touch him. And you have no right to chase him away." Magnus said in a cold and even voice. Even without looking at him I knew that his eyes had that spark they seem to have every time he fought.

"It's fine Magnus." I said, stepping away and looking at the floor to hide the tears that I knew were coming.

When I glanced up I saw hurt in his eyes.

No. I didn't mean it like that. I thought and quickly took his hand. I won't hurt or reject you ever again. I vowed as I watched the hurt be replaced by love.

"I can't stay here anymore." I explained. "I can't-" My voice broke.

He understood immediately and pulled me towards and out of the door.

_I'm sorry. So, so sorry. As I started this fanfic I didn't intend on killing him but it's the only way if I want to stay true to at least part of the plot. So it's Cassandra Claire's fault really. I'm sorry. I really am. It killed me to write this but it needed to be done. Don't hold it against me._

_Anyway, I already wrote the last two chapters which means that I'm technically done with this story. I just need to post them now. Which brings me to this: It will be up to you to how fast I will do that. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come. So, tell me what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_Fine, I won't torture you anymore. Here you go. Hope you like it._

I stood among the crowd, trying to tune out the whispers of everyone around me. I could feel their eyes on me. Their gaze was the one of accusation and disgust. It hurt to be looked at like that. Not as much as I thought it would but it still hurt a lot.

My initial shock about Max passed and now only pain was left. But I could cope with pain. I need to cope with it.

Magnus made sure I was more or less fine before he left last night. I don't think I would be capable of staying this calm and collected if it wasn't for him.

But this is only temporary. I thought. It will fade away eventually. Dull to the point of nothingness. It is just a dark shadow among the bright colors of good. Of bright colors of Magnus.

I looked around. He said he will be here soon.

"Alec, can we talk?" I turned around hearing my mother's voice.

She was wearing the usual white mourning clothes and her eyes were red from crying but never the less she looked as confidante and as commending as always.

I didn't want to talk to her but I nodded anyway. Curious to what she has to say.

"I am sorry." She said caughting me off guard. "I'm sorry about how we reacted. And how we treated you. Maybe we can try this. I still love you. Maybe this can work. We can still try and be a family. What do you say?" Her eyes looked so hopeful. It hurt me to see her look at me like that and know that I can't accept.

"No."

"No?!" She looked at me with confusion and surprise.

"No. I know why you're doing this. I understand. I really do." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't be doing this if Max hadn't-" I couldn't say it. "If Max was still here."

"Alexander, don't be like that. This isn't about that." Her hope was shattering and her voice turned desperate.

"Yes it is. Don't deny it. And I am sorry to say this to you but patching it up with your other son won't make it any better." My voice stayed unbelievably calm.

"Alec-"

I cut her off. "Don't waste your breath. You can't fix this. You threw me out and stabbed me with your words, making me bleed. Making me brake and shatter." I said a little too harshly but she needed to know. I needed to make her understand that she is not getting me back. "There is no way that I am going back. No way of fixing it and going back to how it was before. It will just hurt all of us more than necessary."

"No, Alec. We can fix it." She was a picture of desperation now. Holding onto her last straw of hope. I felt sorry to have to tell her that that straw was cut long ago. "Everything will be good again."

"That's a lie and you know it." I wanted to look away but I stayed put. Looking her right in the eyes. "You had your chance when I first confessed to you and you blew it."

"Alec I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And she really did look sorry. "But you said it so calmly. I didn't think it would affect you this much."

I laughed without humor. "I had a fearless rune on. Of course I was calm."

"There is no such thing!"

"There is now. " She looked like she was about to argue so I continued. "You really think that after ten years of pretending and living in fear of you finding out…Do you really think that I could just say it to you so calmly. Because I wouldn't. I don't even know if I could ever have done it if it wasn't for that rune. But I don't regret it. Because after all the pain you put me through I finally found peace and happiness."

I looked at her hurt face. It hurt. It hurt seeing my strong mother turn into this and knowing that partly my own words are at fault. But it hurt more knowing that if I agree to be a family again she will look at me just like that time I confessed. She would look at me like that every day. So I just needed to make her believe it through her current mourning stage. I needed to make her understand that I am not trying to hurt her. But protect us both. Because even after all of this I still love her.

"What's done is done." I continued before she had time to say something. "There is no way of changing the past. And no way of fixing it either. You said it before…We are not a family anymore. Just forget about me. Let me go." I turned around to walk away.

"Alec…" She sounded sad and heartbroken. It was the most emotion I have ever heard in her voice.

Hearing her sound so hopeless and sad almost made me turn around and hug her. Comfort her and come back home with her. But I didn't. Because I knew this was the right thing for all of us. Maybe we did lose one of our own. A brother we all loved. But getting back another won't change that. If anything it will make the pain even worse.

"I am happy without you. Let me be happy." I said without turning around and than walked away as fast as I could without running.

She didn't try to stop me. Didn't say anything else. And with that I knew she let me go fully. I knew she understood.

I was so lost in thought that ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized glancing up. The familiar cat like eyes met mine and my tension washed away.

"Why in such a hurry love?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"I just talked to Maryse." I said glancing back to where I left her. She wasn't there anymore.

"Oh." His eyes turned worried.

"It wasn't like that." I assured him. "She finally understands."

He nodded. His eyes turning soft as his gaze went back to me. "And you're ok with that?"

"Of course. I'm happy." I said and put my arms around his neck kissing him.

As he pulled me even closer and kissed me back I could feel him smile.

It showed me that I made the right choice.

_I always thought that Maryse is a good mother. Just with Robert, Valentine and the rest of the Shadowhunters it all went wrong with her. But with losing her youngest child and facing a battle that can result in all of their deaths makes her snap out of it. Even though she knows as much as Alec does that its already too late she has to at least try. I wanted to show it here. Show how much she really cares. He is her first born after all. I don't know if I succeeded or not but I tried my best._

_Anyway, one more chapter to go. It is the same as for this one: You review and I post. So, tell me what you think. The last chapter will be all cute Malec._


	13. Chapter 13

_Fine. Since I love you guys I will post it. The last chapter. (It feels weird to write that) Hope you like it. _

I was still a little shocked.

I knew instantly what that rune Clary made meant. The reactions of people around me were clear. They called the names of the people they love the most. And the person I saw wasn't Jace or Izzy but Magnus. I saw Magnus. I knew I love him. But I didn't think I love him this much.

Magnus is the person I love the most.

It felt a little weird to think like that. I could never admit it to him out loud. But I think he understands. Our eyes met when the rune started working and I think I had the same expression on my face as him. Even though he didn't look surprised at all. Unlike me.

There was so much love in his eyes in that moment that I can't doubt it even for a second.

I made my way through the crowd, heading towards Magnus.

"Hello love." He greeted me with a smile when I reached him.

I smiled hearing him call me that, my nervousness a subduing a little.

"Would you be my partner?" I asked nervously for some reason. No matter how long we are together it seems I still can't get rid of the nervousness at times like this.

His smile turned into a full out grin. "You don't even have to ask."

He pulled me closer and planted a soft kiss on my lips before taking my stele and drawing the new partner rune on my arm.

…Malec…

I looked around at all the laughing Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's.

I never thought I will see such a scene. Where they talk and laugh together. Finally seeing no difference-if only for one night. Just celebrating the fact that they survived the battle and mourning the ones that haven't.

This is the night everyone will remember for a long time. I thought with a smile.

Warm and familiar arms snaked around my waist and a body pressed against my back.

"Hello love." He whispered into my ear. "Miss me?"

I smiled and turned around so I can face him.

"You were only gone for ten minutes." I reminded him with a smile.

"You can still miss me for ten minutes" He teased. His eyes sparkling as bright as the stars above.

Instead of answering I kissed him. Ignoring the prying eyes of the people around us. There were only me and him.

"Get a room." A familiar voice teased from behind me. "I really don't need to see that."

We broke apart and I saw Jace grinning at us.

"Jealous much?!" I said with a smile.

"My big brother got cocky." Jace mused. "I like it."

"Jace. The fireworks are about to start. Let's go." Clary tugged at his arm.

"Come with us. Izzy will be there too." Jace called over his shoulder.

As I took Magnus's hand and we walked after them I thought that maybe I didn't lose that much.

I still have my siblings. Well most of them. I thought bitterly but pushed the thought away. And I have the most wonderful and loving boyfriend in the world. I smiled.

Maybe the Shadowhunters and my parents don't look at me the same way anymore but I gained a lot more than I lost.

As I looked at Magnus while the fireworks colored the sky I couldn't find any regret of my decision of coming out to everyone. And when those soft lips descended on mine I couldn't help but think that this is what happiness feels like.

EPILOG

Warm streaks of sunlight lingered on my skin and were slowly waking me up. I rolled over so I can bury my face into the pillows.

"Come back here." Came a sleepy voice from beside me. Warm arms encircled me, bringing me back to his chest.

"Morning." I murmured turning around and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Morning love." He said with a lazy smile on his lips. His eyes still a little dazed from sleep.

I smiled softly. Lately he has been calling me love every chance he got. It was nice.

He propped himself on one elbow and looked down at me a little concerned.

Even before he spoke I knew what was coming. It became kind of a routine thing every morning.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine Magnus. Stop worrying so much." I said reassuringly.

"I can't help it." He cherished my cheek. "You really scared me that night."

I didn't have to ask him which night, because I already knew. It was just after the battle. After everything calmed down and I had a chance to think properly. That night everything that happened really hit me properly. It took Magnus a few hours to calm me down enough to make the tears stop, and a few more hours to get me to sleep.

A few days passed from then and every morning he asks me the same thing. But it hasn't happened from then. Everything went back to normal again. I finally got in terms with everything and now I'm just enjoying a not so normal life with Magnus.

I snuggled closer to him. I have everything I could ever need and more. This new life of mine is better than I could have ever expected.

"I am better than ok. I have never felt so happy in my life." I admitted with a slight blush.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."

There was a comfortable silence between us as he absently traced the runes covering my body.

I sighed in content.

"What do you say about a holiday?" He asked me after a minute.

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"We could go on a holiday. See the world and all that." He explained nonchalantly.

"You already saw the world." I pointed out. "A few times actually."

"Yes, but you didn't. And I want to experience that with you." He was looking at me softly. "So, what do you say? It would be good to get away for a while."

"Ok." I said and smiled up at him.

He returned the smile and kissed me. He kissed me in a way that said: I love you and I am never letting you go. The kind of kiss that made all of the harsh words I heard and will surely hear in the future worth it.

**THE END**

_It is hard to write that. I love this story so much and would rather love to write it more but this is where it ends. Its time. _

_I thank you all for reading this story-especially the ones who followed, favored or reviewed it. I really didn't think so many people would. Anyway, since we are saying goodbye to this story I would like to hear what you think of it. So, please review. _


	14. Authors note

**Hello my beautiful readers. This isn't a new chapter as you can see but this is the only way I can tell you about the sequel. I just started it posed the first chapter so I would love if you would check it out. It's called The Unexpected.**

**It's a Malec and a baby story so if you don't like that don't read. But it's really cute.**

**Anyway I hope you will. Love you.**

**Magnus Glitter Bane Alec**


End file.
